The Next Level
by Lanneke93
Summary: Five years after the Volturi attack, Jacob realises that Renesmee is no longer his little girl. Yup, he's ready to bring their relationship to the next level. Is she too?
1. Shocker

**1.**

'Look at them, Jake, aren't they beautiful?" The girl asked. In a flash, I was back at the beach, checking out the shells she held. "They sure are." I smiled, and Nessie's face lightened up with excitement. The sun brightened her bronze curls and made her chocolate eyes sparkle. The sea breeze caught a few strands of hair and made them fall in her eyes. I put them back behind her ears with patient, slowly moving fingers. "But not as beautiful as you." She took my hand and led it from her face; annoyance clear in her eyes.

"Jacob Black, you know damn well that I'm not into that mushy stuff. Now let go of my hair." I couldn't help but laughing. She had no idea how funny she was, that gorgeous tiny creature. Just by being the little demanding girl she was. "Sure Ness." I said, letting go of the reddish-brown ringlets. It was impossible for me to deny her something and she knew it. "Let's head back to the house." she said, getting up from the sand.

"Now already?" The regret in my voice was obvious to tell. "C'mon Jake, they're not so bad." she smiled, looking down on me. "They sure are." I mopped, settling deeper in the sand of the Quileute beach. "You grumpy old dog. " she smirked and wandered away. When I was ready to look back up again, she was standing by the ocean. Following the waves with her eyes, as the came and fell back again. The red, lowering sun was there in the background, shedding her light all around Renesmee. Her waist-long curls and green skirt flowing with the wind.

It hit me… Out of nowhere, it hit me.

She was not a little, demanding girl anymore. Her profile, only a few meters away, made that very clear. Nessie was an – almost - full grown woman.

What the fuck?! Where the hell did this came from? I'd always known this day would come, but still … It was nothing like being her big brother, her protector. Sure, I knew that this was also a part of the Imprinting, but …

"Jake, I know you're not into it, but I'll need a lift anyway" Renesmee turned back to face me. "Will you please drive me home?"

How could I refuse?

I got up and the both of us headed back to my place. We got into the Rabbit and drove back to Forks. She turned the radio on and we both sang along. Everything was normal.

Though, I guess that 'normal' isn't quite the right word. It's not like this family's anywhere near normal. For starters, a 'normal' family doesn't include eight adult vampires. A 'normal' family doesn't include a halfling baby, or a werewolf babysitter.

SHIT!

I hated that word.

I did no longer want to be a babysitter.

But was she ready for it?

I turned my head slightly to shoot a discrete glance at her. She was staring out the window, not noticing my inner dilemma. It was amazing to see how beautiful she'd become over the years. It was hard to exactly age her, but Carlisle'd said she was about seventeen now. Physically for that matter. Mentally she seemed to be a lot older. Probably due to the serious circumstances in her youth. The great battle against the 'royal' Volturi family had only been five years ago.

I shivered with the memory of that day. Not ever was I going to get so close to losing her again. Not ever. I wouldn't let it happen.

Yet again, I was shocked by the power of Imprinting. It was true indeed, ever since the day I'd seen her; Renesmee was my world. She was the only thing in my life that mattered. She was the sun, around which the Earth orbited. She was my everything.

At first, it'd been hell to explain Bella. She had only seen the more … physical side of those relationships. Lucky for me, Edward was there to smooth things out. He wasn't happy about the whole situation either, but at least he could see that my love for Nessie was unconditional and I just wanted her to be happy and protected.

Things had been like that when she was younger, now I was her best friend and trusted soulmate. But still … There was un undeniable part of me that wanted more. I knew that this wasn't right. I had to wait for her, and if she didn't came …

My hands thightened their grip on the steering wheel and I gasped for air. The thought of her being with someone else was simply unbearable.

"Jake, are you okay?" She'd noticed. She always noticed. I turned my head again, to face hers. Her eyes were wide with fear. I must have sounded tormented. "Jake? Is there something wrong?"

"S'okay, Nessie. I'm fine." I answered her. The panic in her eyes stayed visible. "Really, don't worry." She settled with that, but was clearly waiting for some more explanation.

I wasn't up to give her what she wanted this time. She couldn't know. It would scare the crap out of her if she ever knew about me, thinking of her in such ways. No, this was to be kept within the safety of my own head.

If you could even call that a safe place … Good thing Bella and Edward were off to Alaska, visiting the Denali coven or else I'd be dead within mere seconds after getting into his view.

I took the last bend in the road and got onto the Cullen's driveway.

"I had a lot of fun today, Jacob" she said, while getting out of the car. "You already know what we'll be doing tomorrow?"

I smiled back at her. Surely she knew that whatever we would be up to, it would be her choice. "Why don't you tell me, Nes?"

"Or how about I just show you?" She laughed and got over to me. Without thinking she grabbed my fingers with her tiny hand. The touch shot through me like electricity.

Before I had a chance of pulling away, my mind was filled with images. It was her power to show other people things when touching them. She was born with this gift, which wasn't really surprising, since both of parents had powerful abilities as well.

Now, she showed me pictures of the large trees and narrow brown trails of the woods around Forks. She showed me the mountains and their tiny rivers, created out of melting winter snow. She showed me the colors of the leaves on the ground and a deer running when it caught the scent of the intruders on his territory.

"So, you wanna go hiking, huh?" I asked her. A grin spread across her face and she pulled her hand back. My hand felt cold in the evening air. For some reason, I wanted her holding it again. I wanted her to touch me again. It took me quite some self-control to not reach for her hands that very moment.

It was so weird. I'd hold her hands plenty of times before. It had never been something to think about. But it also had never meant anything before.

I wanted it to mean something now.

I wanted to hold her hands in mine. I wanted to hug her and lay my face in her bronze hair. I wanted to stroke her face and I wanted her to be as close as possible.

_Stop it, Jake. Stop this right there! You cannot think of her in such a way. _

The voice in my head was right. This was not okay. I couldn't just grab her in my arms and start crushing her. Sure, it'd be like all the other bear hugs I'd given her over the years; but it would only be like that for her and I wasn't sure if I was able to keep it to hugging.

"Hello, Jake?! What is it with you today?" Nessie was practically waving her hands in front of my face.

"Sorry Nes. I was … distracted."

"Obviously," She wasn't too happy about this. Way to go, I told myself. "So, have you heard anything of what I've been saying?"

The look in her eyes, so much like her mothers, kept me from lying. "I'm really sorry, Nessie. Would you please repeat it for me? Please?"

She sighed. "Well … okay. Because it's you."

I gave her a thankful smile and listened to her hiking plans for the following day. We agreed she'd come to my place and we would make a hiking weekend out of it.

Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to go camping with her. Would I be able to control myself? Even the thought of sharing a tent with her made me feel excited.

But there was no way I could refuse. For some sick reason, I wanted to be in that tent, next to her.

Before I got lost in my own pervert thoughts, I told her goodnight, got back in the Rabbit and watched her enter the house. A deep sigh fought itself from my lungs. This was going to get difficult.


	2. The Red Dress

**2.**

That night, I couldn't sleep. While the clock ticked the hours away, I lay awake in my – way too small – bed. I was sure that I was keeping Billy awake with all this turning but it didn't bother me whether I kept the entire house up.

She was all I could think about. Her hair in the fading sunlight, her smile, the stars in her eyes, her hands in mine …

I had to face this.

Sure, I loved Nessie. I always had and I always would.

But this was bigger.

I wanted her.

I needed her.

It wasn't right.

Edward would find out the minute he got back.

Oh god, Bella would kill me. For real this time.

I could easily picture the rage in her eyes. Nowadays, they were a liquid gold, but before her transformation they'd been chocolate.

I had loved her eyes.

I remembered the time I had myself convinced I loved Bella.

I'd been so wrong.

I mean, of course I loved Bella.

But I was never really in love with her.

When looking in Renesmee's eyes, things were so different.

I love you, Nessie.

No …

I couldn't tell her.

She saw me as her big brother, for crying out loud! What if I scared her away? I couldn't take that risk.

While the first light came through the curtains, my eyelids trembled with exhaustion.

_She was there._

_I couldn't see her, but she was there._

"_Nes, are you there?" My voice came out in a whisper. I didn't know what to expect at that point._

"_I'm right here, Jacob." She said, behind me. _

_I turned around and felt my jaw hit the ground._

_This wasn't possible._

_This wasn't Nessie._

_This was a goddess._

_There she was, standing upright, her eyes following my every movement. A hint of a smile on her lips. She licked them nervously._

_She was wearing a long, red gown. It flowed around her body, hugging the right parts. It clang to her as a second skin._

_I couldn't help but stare. My eyes went over her body, touching everything my hands couldn't._

"_You like it?" She asked seductively, letting one hand slide through her curls; throwing the hair back and revealing a blank, white shoulder._

_That moment my own body started responding in unfamiliar ways. My demins grew tighter and I didn't know what to do or say. I was paralyzed._

_If I didn't turn away soon, she'd notice my sudden excitement, but I wasn't able to look away from her. I just wasn't._

"_So, you like it, right." She smiled, gesturing towards the bulge in my pants._

_I tried to swallow as she got closer. Still unable to move, I watched her until she was right before me, pointing her head upwards, to face me._

"_Jacob," She said, slowly emphasing every syllable. "Kiss me."_

_Oh god, I wanted to kiss her._

_I wanted to do a lot more to her than that._

_But I couldn't. It wasn't right._

_She saw the hesitation in my eyes and got on her toes. Stretching her neck, she got over the lasting inches to my lips. The next moment, she was brushing against them._

_This wasn't happening._

_Electricity ran through my body, shocks all over the place. The trembling in my hands was uncontrollable. My mind went blank._

_She was warm._

_I was hot. Burning up inside._

_I let my hands slip around her waist and pulled her closer; our hips against each other._

_It wasn't close enough._

_She clang to me with the same intense desire. Her arms were wound tightly around my neck. Her fingers running through my cropped hair._

_I needed more._

_I was on fire._

_Eager to taste her, my tongue brutally requested entrance. She opened her mouth and let me slip inside. We fought a short, though fierce battle for domination, but in the end, let our tongues just circle around each other. Exploring the unknown territories._

_While the kissing intensified, something else started to express itself more and clearer._

Down boy. This isn't the right time.

_It didn't matter._

_How could I expect myself to stop the fire from burning? She'd have to deal with it. _

_This was me, and I wanted her._

_Every single part._

_At last, she broke free, gasping for air. My lips weren't quite as ready to quit yet and I continued kissing her face, trailing down her throat._

"_Don't stop, Jake. Don't stop." She managed to say; eyes closed. Enjoying._

"_Not until you ask me to." I muttered in between the kisses._

_She purred in excitement and my lower abdomen almost cried for her attention. Without a decent warning, I lifted her from the ground._

_If she even was surprised, she wouldn't have me noticing. Instead, she was all over the place again, wrapping her legs around my waist. I sure wasn't complaining._

_Then she broke free again._

"_Please, Jacob. I need to be closer to you." It was no more than a faint whisper and I wasn't quite sure of it not being my own imagination._

_She looked down in embarrassment, her cheeks flushed scarlet red._

"_Please," She pleaded again._

_I moved one my hands of my hands from her hips, now holding her on one arm only – she was tiny. _

_I put a finger under her chin, making her look up at me._

_The chocolate in her eyes was wet. She was crying._

_Very slowly, I stroke her tears away, kissed her again and spoke to her:_

"_Don't cry. Be happy."_

_She forced a little smile: "So I am."_

_I moved my hand form her cheek, down her neck, up to her shoulder. When I got to the dress strand, I softly took it with my hand, moving down her arm._

_While I was pulling of her dress, I kept staring at her. Ready to stop the minute she showed a sign of discomfort._

_She didn't._

_While the dress slowly started sliding of, I put her back on her feet; waiting for the coming vision._


	3. Hiking Fun

**3.**

"Jake, get your lazy ass down here!"

Crap. Morning.

Billy was calling me up for breakfast.

Shit.

I wasn't quite ready to get up yet. Not until that particular something was down first. Things might get awkward instead.

"Goddamnded Jacob! Get here!" Billy yelled from the kitchen. "Nessie will be here any minute."

I practically jumped out of the bed, into my jeans, pulled a t-shirt from the ground and busted out the door.

My dad was sitting at the other side and I almost knocked over his wheelchair on my wait out.

"Sorry Dad." I said with a guilty smile.

"Now I remember the days 'food' used to be the key word." Billy laughed, with a hint of superior knowledge in his dark eyes.

"I remember the days you didn't care about me getting up or not." I shot back.

He grinned and rolled back to the kitchen.

"Well, you better have some breakfast if you're gonna be walking all day."

It didn't matter that much. Normally I'd be starving, but now … My stomach wasn't up for food. I was not into eating.

"Jake! Billy!" A melodic voice sang outside.

"Renesmee," Billy called back. "Hey there kiddo. So, you're off for another hiking trip?"

"Of course," she replied "If Jacob's up for it."

"Oh, but I'm pretty sure he is."

I grabbed my coat from the hanger and got outside.

It wasn't for me. Being a werewolf, I never got cold. It was for Nessie.

"Jake," She waved as I got out the door. "Why is that for?" She asked, hinting at the coat, folded under my arm.

"Just … You know … In case you got … Oh never mind." I muttered and she rolled her eyes at me.

"Sure Jake"

A part of her was right. Really. She never got cold either. I knew that. But I didn't like taking risks on her.

"Well, you ready to go?" Billy carefully broke the silence. "You can leave the coat here."

I threw it in his lap and went standing next to Nessie. She was wearing army green shorts and a black tank top.

"No shoes?" I asked, staring at her bare blank feet.

"They'd be uncomfortable." She smiled "Let's go."

"Bye Dad. See you in a few days."

"Goodbye kid."

And we were off, trailing the path between the trees.

I'd always admired the woods around Forks. Ever since I was a little boy, those trees had seemed like the gate to another world. The world of ghosts and Quileute legends.

The days after my first transformation I'd realized that the forest actually was part of another world. The hidden world, full of secrets.

To me, it was the place where my entire life had collapsed. The place where my destiny had been chosen for me.

Even six years later, I still shivered under the memories.

Nessie took note of my absence and grabbed my hand, giving it a slight squeeze. She knew about my fascination with the woods. She understood.

"You okay?" She whispered, determined to keep the silence as intact as possible.

Answering her didn't feel right that moment, so I nodded.

The first hour, we continued in silence. We didn't need words to understand one another.

She held my hand.

After a while, she sensed it was okay to start talking. Though we saw each other like every day, we always had something to talk about.

Not necessarily about the 'freak' stuff. More like the normal as well. Renesmee was very curious about 'normal' people, about their way of living. School and friends, cafeterias and cheerleading … She knew nothing about them.

Obviously it had been impossible for her to attend school. She had grown form a toddler to a teenager within four years! Nobody would have suspected something. Right.

She would be able to go next fall though. For the first time in her life.

I didn't like it.

I know … It was because she wanted it and because it'd be good for her and stuff …

But still … It'd mean that I wouldn't be able to spend my every free moment with her. It'd mean that she'd make new friends. It'd mean that she'd stop needing me.

No.

I didn't like it.

My own scholar career was kind of over. I'd finished high school in the reservation and there was no need to go to college. Billy and the others preferred having me close. After all, I had a pack to lead. Although Leah was a heck of a beta, I didn't want to leave her in charge of things. Her fury for the vampires hadn't quite settled yet.

I'd like to believe that it were my responsibilities. That they were the only thing keeping me here, but that was nowhere near true. Nessie was the most important thing in my life and everything centered itself on her.

My words.

My deeds.

My future.

My dreams.

How she got in my dreams …

_No Jake, no! Bad idea!_

That night's dream forced itself in my mind again. To be absolutely honest, it hadn't been the first time I'd dreamed like this. All those embarrassing mornings with Billy had been results of them.

It had to stop.

Yet there was that way she moved in those dreams. The way she talked, the way she looked. The way she wanted me too.

Yes, it had to stop.

But I didn't want it to.


	4. Huh?

**4.**

Night fell too soon.

We could both manage several nights without sleep, but it was still better to keep up appearances. After all, you never know if there's a lonely hiker to show up.

We ate at the campfire, this was normal;

In complete silence, this wasn't normal.

Thinking about it, I figured Nessie had also been rather quiet today. Was there perhaps something she didn't want me to know about?

A sudden sniff caught me by surprise.

I looked back across the fire, trying to see her face.

She was crying.

I should've known better than to get over and take her in my arms. It was pure masochism. But if she needed me to hold her, nothing on earth would stop me from doing so.

I stroke her head while hugging her and she buried her face against my shoulder, soaking it with tears.

"What's the matter, honey" I asked.

"Don't call me that, Jake." She cried "Please, don't call me that way."

"Sure Nessie" I answered, slightly insecure "I won't. Now tell me what's going on."

I felt her stiffen in my arms. A last tear rolled down her cheek.

"I … It … You…" She stuttered "It's no big deal."

"Cut it, Nes. Why won't you tell me?"

She broke free form the embrace and got on her feet. My hands were cold without her. It was hard not to pull her back, but something in her angry dark eyes stopped me.

She put her hands in her side – something she always did when being upset – and gritted something between her teeth: "I told you, it's no big deal. Now if you'll excuse me. I'd like to get some rest." She turned around and got in the tent without looking back.

_Good job, Jake. Well done._

No chance she'd allow me to enter the tent now. She was way too pissed.

"Nes? Nessie, c'mon. I'm sorry." I tried to get a reaction.

The zipper remained upright.

I went to lay next to the fire. I could do with sleeping outside.

What in the world would Renesmee possible hide from me? Could it be she didn't need me as much as I needed her?

Could it be?

I stayed up the rest of the night. Both of my ears alert for more cry-indicators.

My girl was upset and I couldn't stand it.

Someone was going to pay for it.


	5. Coming Around

**5.**

The sun woke me up.

She was the first thing on my mind.

Was she okay?

"Nes, are you there?"

"Right here."

I got on my feet and turned around. "Where exactly is 'here'?"

"Don't look, moron!" Her voice yelled back. "I'm dressing myself."

_Why?_

Why did she had to say those last words?

I didn't even want to look. The images in my head were more than occupying enough.

_Nessie between the trees, standing next to a tiny little creek. Throwing back her long, wet hair, sparkling in the morning light._

_Reaching for a towel, behind her on a branch. She'd start drying her hair and face, next move on to remove the water drops in her neck and on her shoulders. Continuing down, she'd pass the curve of her breasts, over her flat stomach …_

God …

Why was I doing this to myself?

These fantasies should be kept indoors. Indoors for the obvious reason that anyone could see that whatever I was thinking – some people would even know that! – was quite turning me on.

_Hard … So hard._

This was not the right time, nor the right place.

_Get. Down. Right. Now._

No way in hell I could manage this without a little help.

I was screwed.

"Yo, Jake. I'd get your lazy butt up there. The water in is ama …" Nessie broke of mid-sentence. Her eyes wide open, looking at the one thing I couldn't hide.

Thank god I was still wearing my jeans.

"What …?" She couldn't even finish her question, before her eyes lit with comprehension.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Nessie."

"No, Jacob. It's fine." She answered. "It's morning, you're a guy. I get it"

"You're the best." I smiled, holding my arms wide open for a bear hug.

She started laughing. "See you in a few. Now go take care of it."

The water helped me cool down a little. Just a little.

Maybe it was about time to tell her. I mean, things like that couldn't keep on happening. Anyway, it wasn't like she'd reacted in a bad way.

_Get your act __together, Jacob Black._

_Now's the time to show her you're a man._

I got out of the water, dried myself with the towel and got into my boxers and jeans. Next, I walked back to the tent. Trying to get things to sound right in my head.

"Nessie, I'd like to have a little talk with you."

"Holy shit, Jake. You sound just like my dad."

"Sorry," I muttered "Didn't mean to."

"I know" She smiled. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Hold on. Not too fast, give me a sec."

"This sounds rather serious. Jake, are you alright?" She got a little closer, reaching her hand towards my shoulder.

It happened in a flash.

The moment her hand touched my bare skin.

I saw Nessie and me rolling in the sand at the La Push beach. The both of us making out in my car and lying naked in the very same tent that we had brought to this hiking trip.

It happened in a flash, and she pulled her hand back.

Whatever I had seen, clearly it hadn't been shown on purpose.

"What the fuck was that?"

"It … I … I don't know!" Nessie cried out, at the same moment running of into the woods.

"Nessie! Don't run! Nes!!"

I'd known this was a bad idea from the very beginning.

Not that I had much of a choice here …

So I went after her.

It wasn't like she could outrun me anyway. She was nowhere near as fast as the rest of her family, but still …. The girl had some speed.

It took me a few minutes to catch up on her. The panic she felt gave her wings, making her run faster than ever before. She was the only sharp edged thing in my vision. The rest of my view was a greenish blur.

I lunged forward, and got a hold of her arm. She didn't struggle.

"Nessie, call me a fool, but I don't get."

"You are a fool, Jacob Black!" She yelled at me. "Why did you come after me?"

_Good question._

"Because it's like the second time you run in less than twenty-four hours." I bit back. "I know there's something wrong. I hate it. I don't want you to be sad."

She seemed to be surprised. "You really don't?"

"Now who's the fool?" I smiled. "Come here."

She almost ran into my arms.

"Hold it there … So you're going to tell me what this is all about?" I asked, my face pressed down in her hair.

"I'm sorry, Jake. You weren't meant to see that. It was so embarrassing … I couldn't stay." She answered shyly.

"But they were your images, right?"

She poked me between the ribs "Stop it!"

We both laughed out loud. This whole situation was too ridiculous for words.

Suddenly, my eyes caught hers …

The smile died on our lips. Nothing was funny anymore. This was serious.

"Jake, I …" Nessie started, but she got silenced by one of my fingers being put over her mouth.

"I know."

I took her face between both of my hands, softly pulling her closer and closer.

_Now's the time._

She didn't flinch or back away. The look in her eyes was determined

_You can do this._

I got over the lasting inches.

_Go for it._

We kissed.

.It lasted for several minutes, but still when we broke out of the embrace; it hadn't been long enough.

I needed more.

But all I could do was smile sheepishly and start over again.

After what seemed to have been hours of pure pleasure; she stepped back.

"Maybe we do have to talk about this."

I nodded, my mind still somewhat distracted.

_Please don't say it was a mistake._

"Jacob, are you sure about this?"

Surprised by that question, I nodded again. My brain simply wasn't able to start working again. I put my arms back around her and gave her a close hug. She couldn't think this had been a momentary weakness out of lust.

"Nessie, I don't know what to think. Your dad is going to kill me, that's if your mum doesn't beat him first. I don't exactly know what I'm feeling, but there is one thing that I am sure of. This is no mistake. For heaven's sake Nes, I love you."

She'd been listening with fear in her eyes at the beginning of the speech, but her face lightened up at those last words.

"I love you too."

How could I possibly refuse that?

I kissed her … Again.

I opened my mouth to let my tongue slip out and stroke against her lips. She shivered under this new 'sweet sensation', but slowly started giving me access. Our tongues moved together, dancing a routine far beyond my wildest dreams.

This was heaven.

She was my angel.

The way she seemed to fit in my arms was indescribable. It was perfect. Like the both of us were made to click together.

Would that count all the way?

_No. Don't you ruin things now. Take it slow on Nessie. You don't want to rush things with her._

I may have wanted her body.

But I needed her heart.


	6. The Tent

**6.**

That night we lay next to each other in our tent. Close to each other. Both of us in t-shirt – sweaters were way too warm for us.

Our hands were playing a lazy game, stroking and curling around each other.

We hadn't exactly talked much today, but I was cool with it. Things had been absolutely perfect without words.

I laughed silently.

She overheard the silent laughter and turned her head to eye me suspiciously.

"What's funny?"

"Nothing." I tried to assure her. Trying, but not succeeding.

"Jacob Black, if you don't tell me why you're laughing right this instant .." She threatened in a sharp voice, struggling to hold her smile back. "You'll have to be punished."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, eat this!" She poked my side again, knowing very well I couldn't bare being touched there.

"You sneaky little thing" I said " You'll pay for that!"

We bursted out in a playful fight, poking and tickling each other. Full of enthusiasm I pulled her on me, but with a little too much force. It made us both roll over, making me land on top of her, our legs all twisted up.

Afraid to squash her under my weight, I held most of it on my arms. Our faces were nearly touching.

The playing was done … Time for the teasing.

I kissed her lips. As my mouth was occupying hers, I let my hands wander over her body. From her collarbone to her chest, giving some special attention at the smooth curve of her boobs, continuing all the way down her hips.

I hardly noticed her hands were exploring my own body with the same eagerness.

_Oh God … So good …_

What did I care if she was ready or not?

Right now, she had to be.

The cold skin of her hand under my shirt made me shiver with pleasure.

Dying for more I helped her pull it of and moaned as she started brushing her fingers over the muscles.

_Amazing …_

She needed to feel it too.

She didn't seem to notice me pulling of her top, revealing a silky red bra. The promise of her ladies firmness visible in the skin above the cups.

I couldn't go rip the damn thing of.

It was sexy, and I was a gentleman.

But teasing … Teasing I could do.

Marking her lips and throat with my mouth. I started playing with her breasts. Cupping them with my hands, kneading them. I felt her nipples harden under my touch.

Her breath became unsteady and she started letting out soft moans.

"Jake please."

Now she asking for it.

I stripped of the bra and took a moment of admiring her small, though firm boobs. They were a perfect handful.

She smelled her chance of taking over control.

Under my burning gaze, she started stroking her nipples, pinching them. Her breath now came in stutters, as so did my own.

She was close.

_So close …_

I couldn't bare just watching and let my own hands sneak into her shorts. Cupping the area no one ever had before. The gathered wetness surprised me.

My girl obviously wasn't as innocent as I'd given her credit for and she knew damn well what she was doing to me.

The shorts made it hard for me to move around, so I forced them of, leaving Nessie in her soaking knickers.

_Oh my … Such a turn-on._

It was important to me let her have her fun first.

She moaned loud and hungry as I slid one finger in. The combination of both stimulations – both her and my hands – driving her insane.

Two, three more fingers slipped inside and I felt all the muscles in her lower abdomen contract as she got to her point. I pulled my hand back. It was dripping with her juices.

Her hips, that had been reacting to my every movement, fell still and she collapsed under me.

But this was nowhere near over.

_Hard …_

My own excitement was about to pull me over, but first I had to be freed from my jeans.

Her eyes awed in surprise when she behold my equipment.

It kind of stroke my ego.

To get her back on track, I put my head between her legs, leaving my tongue to do an even better job than my fingers.

She was moaning out loud now, and I couldn't take it any longer.

Nessie cried out my name as I thrusted myself inside her. We kept going and while our hips were moving together, I brought my mouth to her breasts, starting to suck her nipple.

_Oh yeah…_

She cried out again as she came a second time.

I followed right behind her.

_Oh G__od …_

We both fell back to the ground. Enjoying the last moments of the orgasm still running through our bodies.

"Jake," She whispered "That was amazing. I love you."

"I love you too." And I took her in my arms, waiting for sleep to come and take us.

4


	7. Auwtch! My ego!

**A/N: So I actually learned how to place this messages! *applause* You might notice that the coming chapters will be shorter (due to lack of inspiration **** ) and less frequently updated (due to school ****). Thx to Sofie and Shauni for being my awesome, rockin beta's! **

**Love you guys, and if you think of something good … Let me know ;)**

**7.**

The next morning, I woke up with her in my arms … Life was perfect.

It should be like this every morning.

Nessie mumbled something in her sleep and turned around, resting her head on my torso.

She talked in her sleep as well? She had more Bella in her than she was willing to admit then.

Although I knew it was wrong, I kept listening. I'd like to know about her dreams.

"Jake…" She sighed, rubbing her head against my chest again. "Been waiting so long … Closer …"

I smiled to myself, hoping this actually meant what I thought it did.

Maybe there would be a next time then?

_Whoa Jacob, not too fast! Let her come to you._

So I just stroke some hear out of her face and kissed her forehead.

She moaned softly in response.

Just a little bit too pronounced.

"Good morning there" I whispered, as she opened her eyes.

The chocolate was warm, thick and liquid with happiness.

"Hey," she said back, lifting her head up to kiss my lips.

I could have this the rest of my life without ever growing tired of it. I was sure.

"What are we up to today?" She asked, her fingers tracing circles over my mouth and cheek.

I smiled down on her and answered: "Well, I have an idea."

She stumped me in my side. "Bad boy!" But started laughing along when I waggled my eyebrows.

"You're a wolf, Jacob Black, not a bunny." Nessie smirked.

"Too bad." I said, pulling her closer, willing to have some snuggling.

She didn't mind getting closer and put her head against my shoulder. Breathing deeply, with loud inhales.

"What? Are you sniffing me?" I laughed in her curls.

"I can't help myself. You smell good."

"Well … Thank you." I grinned "That's the first time someone ever said that."

"Not possible." She said, her mouth still against my bare shoulder-skin. I felt the chilly air of her breath on my collarbone.

"Now, maybe you're right. Maybe that is what all those girls have been trying to tell me over the years." I teased.

She lifted her head a little and glared up at my face. "Jake … You're popular, but you're not _that _popular.

"Auwtch Nessie. My ego!"

"Puh, you deserved it." She answered, her nose up in the air.

I couldn't let her get away with it. So I got up and threw my arms around her. Too fast for her too react in time and the next thing she knew, she was trapped in my embrace. No escape.

"Say you're sorry." I threatened in a low voice.

She eyed me doubtfully, wondering how far she could push this, and smiled: "Or what?"

"Or you'll have to be punished."

"Punished. My my … Is that so?"

I grabbed a firmer hold of her. "That's what you get for being a bad girl."

Her smile grew wider, but she was obviously tying to hold it back and played along.

"So you don't like bad girls, do you?"

I planted a soft, little kiss in her neck.

"No. But I might like the punishing."

"Okay then … But you'll have to catch me first!"

She threw her hand on my cheek, giving me the illusion of a branch racing forward, ready to crash into my face. In a reflex, I put my hands up to protect it and she was out of the tent within a second, laughing loudly.

Damn …

I grabbed a shirt from the ground, and put it on as I ran out the tent.

Love of my life of not, I was _not_ going to lose to a girl.

3


	8. Puppy

**A/N: ****I know, it's been a while … Sorry guys, I've been really busy with school and stuff. I know that sounds like a bad excuse, but I can't write when there's so much on my mind... Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing. I love you all **

**disclaimer: Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. She'd never have anyone calling Jacob **_that_** kind of nicknames, now would she?**

**8.**

It didn't take me long to catch up on her. I wondered if she even had been trying to actually get away from me. It was nice to think she hadn't been.

I lunged forward and took both of us down, rolling her over in my arms so she wouldn't hit her face.

"Payback time."

"Bring it on, puppy." Nessie smirked, caught between my chest and the ground.

I put a little more of my weight on her, making sure that there was no escaping for her.

"Quite a big mouth you have. Let's make it shut up."

I kissed her lips and she responded eagerly. But I was in control this time and fiercely opened her mouth and let my tongue slip in. I tasted her everywhere. After a few minutes, I pulled my back and softly bit her lower lip. She moaned a little, with pleasure and tried to move her arms up, which were still locked underneath me.

"Call me puppy one more time, and I swear I'll …"

She smiled guiltily. "If there's more punishing involved, I'd happily take it."

"Is that so? Well, maybe I should try something else then?"

"Maybe you should." She grinned.

I kissed her again, softly and sweet this time. Her lips, her nose, her eyelids and her neck. She shivered as my mouth reached her collarbone and tried to free her arms again.

This time I let her.

She let her arms slide around my neck and pulled me closer to the ground.

Very carefully I shifted my weight again , holding it on my arms, so she wouldn't get crushed.

Her hands were in my neck, in my hair, and next thing, under my shirt.

_God …So good._

She couldn't take it off though, my position made that impossible. The sneaky little thing was trying to make me sit up and release her.

And how it was working.

Who cared about punishment?

Who cared about 'puppy'?

It could've been worse.

I got off the ground and pulled her along. It only took her a second to take my shirt and throw it away.

I had to admit.

This position had its benefits.

Her hands drew patrons over my chest as her tongue tasted my mouth again. My hands were on the small of her back, just above her bottom. I could feel the curve of her hips under my fingertips.

_Not here, Jake. _

But if Nessie wasn't complaining, than why would I?

"Jake …" She whispered against my cheek. "Let's head back to the tent."

What a great idea.


	9. Zippers

**A/N: Shame on me! How in the world did I dare to keep you guys waiting this long? I'm really really sorry I guess that I got sidetracked a bit (blame my boyfriend! ) But it did have one great advantage. Now I actually know what I'm writing about **

**I love you guys, and you're the reason I keep writing. You deserve a decent ending for this baby. Remember: reviews keep the author happy and inspired **

**Quick thanks to Fieke_1993 for beta-ing? You know I love you, hun. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own this characters. It's just for fun. Owning Jake would be too much fun **

I didn't remember how we got back. One moment we were out in the woods. The next moment I was unzipping the tent, Nessie's arms wound tightly around me. Her lips in my neck, leaving a trail of eager, loving kisses.

It was hard focusing on the damn zipper. Nessie's mouth was moving up from my shoulders to the soft spot behind my ear, nibbling on my earlobe. She was driving me crazy.

_C'mon, c'mon, C'MON!_

Finally, the zipper played along and it let us enter the privacy of our tent. We were going to need it.

Once inside, she surprised me by pushing me roughly onto the air mattresses. She went sitting over me and ran her hands over my naked torso, leaving fine red lines where her nails had dug into my skin. It didn't hurt.

_More, give me more…_

Soon, her hands ran over my stomach, getting closer and closer to the point where my pants were getting tighter. She chuckled in approval when she noticed the bulge. Playfully running her fingers over my jeans, as if she were completely oblivious at what she was touching underneath. The innocent act had me aching for more, but she'd decided to focus back on my chest for now. Her lips were kissing the pattern she'd created before, while her hands tangled in my hair. She was in control now, and she knew it damn well.

I couldn't do anything. All what I was capable of was lying back, my head in my neck, longs gasping for air. I didn't know how she did it, but she certainly was the only one who could do that to me. Making me and certain parts of my male anatomy, ache for her without even seeming to try.

_God, yes!_

An unexpected whimper from her lured me back to reality and I opened my eyes to watch her. She was still hovering above me, but had her own eyes pressed closed now. She whimpered again. The sight of Nessie getting herself turned on was however too much for me to bare. I couldn't keep lying still if she was about to lose control. Time to take over.

I put my hands – which had been digging into the ground next to me until now – in her sides and let them wander for a bit before sliding under her top. It was rather unfair. She'd been having all this fun with my bare skin. Time to get even.

Without further warning I pulled the top over her head and took a second to admire her breasts, covered but still very appealing in the cups of her purple bra.

I let my hands linger down again, until they were at even height with the cups. Then I moved my hands so my thumbs could slide over them. I felt her nipples harden under my touch and that was it. Without losing time with the clasps on her back, I just lifted the left cup aside so her pink nipple was right in front of me, looking more inviting than ever before.

I got half up and took it in my mouth, softly starting to caress it with my tongue. She sighed in response so I doubled my actions, sucking harder with ever little sound she made.

While my mouth was occupied, I moved both my hands to her back, quickly unclasping the bra, so her other breast would be in easy reach as well.

Nessie let out a moan when I put my thumb on her other nipple, teasing the sensitive skin by circling around it. She might be getting it difficult, but I wasn't done just yet.

The loudest moan came when I started using my teeth. Softly biting her left nipple, while carefully pinching the other one between my thumb and second finger.

After the moan which sounded a little like an animalistic growl, she opened her eyes and gave me a dark and hungry look.

Our lips crushed against each other and with my hands still busy on her breasts, her hands started to travel down again. She unbuttoned my jeans and pulled the zipper down, freeing my erection which was now desperately aching for some attention as well.

She quickly took off my jeans and tossed it aside, followed by my boxers.

Her hands drew circle patterns along the inside of my hips, but I stopped her before she put her fingers on my length.

_Oh, please ... God, show me some mercy!_

"What's the matter, Jake?" Her eyes were uncertain.

"Nothing Ness, but I just don't know how much longer I can last."

She smiled gladly at my statement and put her attention on my chest and face again, covering them with soft kisses.

"That though, big boy?" She whispered between the kisses.

I merely growled in answer and put my hands back on her sides, so I was able to roll her over. She shrieked a bit when she got pulled underneath me, but quickly settled in the new position. I moaned happily. This position held far more benefits.

I gladly put my mouth in her neck, nibbling the soft skin a little before starting a path down along her neck and over her breasts. Taking another pause at her nipples again and then over her stomach until the edge of her jeans. When my lips reached the button, my hands were already trying to open it. Luckily, it gave in rather quickly.

Her short and panties soon accompanied mine, lying at the side of the tent. Finally, both of us were naked.

_Almost there …_

I took one last approving look at her glorious body before I repositioned myself between her legs and trusted forward. Filling her.

She whimpered in response, leaving her hands to scratch my back once more. I increased the tempo, meeting her bucking hips hard and fast every time. My breathing hitched with every new thrust. Her moans grew louder and faster as well while following the tempo of our movements.

"J-Jake," She managed to say.

"Yes?" My own voice didn't sound steady neither.

"I love you"

"I love you too, Nessie."

She nodded and went back to whimpering again, loud and uncontrolled. Getting closer and closer to the edge. She let out a final cry and I felt her muscles contracting around me, making me follow right after her.

I let myself collapse on top of her, but being careful not to crush her under my weight. Both of us were gasping for air.

After a few seconds, I rolled myself from her so we could lay next to each other. I spread my arms for her and she happily crawled into them.

With her snuggled next to me, life was perfect.


End file.
